Ya no mas la pequeña Sakura!
by Andrea L Encalada
Summary: Sakura se va a un viaje para entrenar y mejorar sus Habilidades, para demostrarles a todos los que dudaron de ella en la 4ta guerra ninja que no es debil y sobre todo cambiar como la ve Sasuke. por ahora asi dejare el summary esta feito pero pasen a leerlo denle una oportunidad :)


Recuerdos

Viajaban tranquilos entre los cientos de árboles, yendo a una velocidad promedio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Estaban regresando a su aldea después de 5 largos años, habían pasado ya 6 años desde la batalla contra Kaguya en la que Naruto y Sasuke la sellaron con los poderes que el sabio de los 6 caminos les había brindado a ambos.

Un peli plata brincaba de árbol en árbol junto a su compañera y con la que le encantaba presumir llevaba una relación sentimental, ambos llevaban bastante tiempo en silencio, ansiaba llegar a su aldea y reunirse con todos sus viejos amigos o/y rivales en el caso de Gai, estaba ansioso inclusive un poco nervioso por saber cómo reaccionarían todos al saber que llevaba una relación con Sakura su pequeña alumna aunque ya no estuviera tan pequeña.

Le echo un vistazo, hermosa como siempre llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta porque ya su cabello le llegaba a la cintura incluso con la coleta que traía, había cambiado mental y físicamente se había vuelto más fuerte, más inteligente, una estratega como él y era poderosa, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso ya no tenía la figura de una niña, un atractivo físico que hacía que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies inclusive él.

Recordaba como la vio crecer y como se sintió horrible cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener sentimientos que no eran de padre a hija hacia ella, recordó también como intento alejarse de ella y solo verla como su ex alumna y ahora compañera de cómo no pudo más; la beso y ella que no lo golpeo o lo insulto solo le dijo que la ayudara a olvidar a Sasuke su ex alumno que le había hecho ya demasiado daño y el acepto sabiendo que posiblemente no lo lograría por completo. Sabía que Sasuke había sido el amor de su vida por muchos años.

.

.

.

Sakura observaba y escuchaba todo a su alrededor desde la más mínima hoja hasta el sonido más callado, había mejorado su vista y oído, se sentía orgullosa por todo su entrenamiento en todas las aldeas, no solo había mejorado su taijutsu sino también en su jutsu médico, había viajado tanto tiempo para aprender lo que más pudiera de todas los lugares a los que iba y ahora después de 5 largos y pesados años regresaría para cumplir su Promesa, la que le hizo a su mejor amigo cuando se volvió Hokage.

Aun recordaba el día en que ese día a la perfección y le sorprendía ya no sentir un dolor en el pecho como años atrás lo sentía cuando pensaba que era débil. Mentalmente sonrió ya no era nada débil, a pesar de no ser de un clan reconocido era poderosa y todos las personas que conocían en las aldeas le tenían respeto era conocida, había ahorrado chakra en su sello durante 5 años y su sello Yin siempre estaba a la vista de todos y ahí se quedaría desde la primera vez que lo activo que fue en la última gran guerra.

Estaba Feliz, ansiosa inclusive hasta un poco nerviosa por reencontrarse con un peli azul su mejor amigo el que siempre estuvo a su lado y la protegió hasta hartar el que nunca la abandono el Naruto el Hombre de su vida, y sin pensarlo recordó el pasado.

Cuando no pudo despedirse del personalmente y escribió una carta.

Todo ya había terminado, Kaguya había sido sellada y encerrada, gracias a óbito habían regresado a su dimensión y cuando regresaron todos ya estaban fuera del tsukuyomi infinito, hubo dolor físico, mental por la pérdida de un ser amado, familia o amigos hubo terror, alivio, preocupación cuando todo eso paso se convocó una reunión entre los Kages también asistieron Naruto, sasuke, kakashi, obito y sakura.

Finalmente habían llegado al acuerdo de seguir con el tratado de paz de las aldeas, segundo atender a todos los Heridos y sacarlos de la gravedad, tercero todos los que puedan moverse ayudar a trasladar a los heridos a sus respectivas naciones, todo eso duro al menos 3 meses. Cuando ya todos hubieran descansado de la batalla habría otra reunión en la que solo los kages, Sasuke, Naruto asistieron.

En esa segunda acordaron que la aldea de konoha se haría cargo del criminal Obito Uchiha y el desertor Sasuke Uchiha junto con su equipo taka para su penalizacion por sus actos cometidos.

Cuando la Hokage regreso a la aldea junto con Naruto y aunque nadie lo podía creer Sasuke convoco otra reunión para despedir a los ancianos para despojarlos de sus puestos importantes con el señor feudal y pedir sus arrestos por no hacer absolutamente nada a la ya enterada verdad de la masacre Uchiha.

Después de eso Obito fue puesto en arresto por sus crímenes cumpliría con unos 10 años en prisión y se le redujo la sentencia por se útil en la guerra luego se le pondría en arresto domiciliario por sus crímenes en contra de la aldea tendría que hacer trabajo forzoso en la aldea y cumplir con todas las ordenes sin rechistar si no aceptaba esto sería enviado a la cárcel para cadena perpetua.

Obviamente obito acepto el trabajo forzoso quería mejorar como persona y ayudar a su antigua aldea.

Sasuke tuvo una reunión en privado con la Hokage acordaron que Sasuke se quedaría a vivir en la aldea como Ambu junto con su equipo para obedecer en todo a la hokage por sus crímenes en contra de la aldea de la hoja y que sus misiones serían las largas y duraderas.

Naruto empezó con sus entrenamientos para convertirse en el próximo Hokage, y Sakura aunque veía a sus amigos sentía que le dolía hasta el alma cada vez que Sasuke le hablaba indiferente y la trababa de menos al no ser tan hábil como el, que ni siquiera tratara de hablar con ella, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que ellos dos no serían amigos y no tendrían nada de qué hablar que él no la miraría ni dos veces al verse en el mismo lugar, esa y más fueron las razones por las cuales Sakura decidió irse de la aldea a la que tanto amaba temporalmente.

9 meses ya habían pasado desde la guerra Konoha se iba recomponiendo, creciendo nuevamente. Por las calles se volvía a escuchar risas de pequeños y adultos inclusive por las tardes se veía a los niños correr en los parques a los que ya se sentían seguros, ese día Sakura hablaría con su hokage acerca de su decisión sobre su ya segura partida.

Una chica peligrosa toca la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage avisando que ya está ahí.

-Pasa ya que no tengo todo el día- dijo una mujer rubia junto a su escritorio sentada leyendo un par de pergaminos.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama estaba distraída, necesito hablar con usted de un tema importante- Dijo sakura temerosa de su shisou

La rubia se sorprendió a encontrar la mirada de Sakura un poco temerosa y distante - Adelante Sakura de que quieres hablar?

-Tsunade-sama vengo a hablar para que usted me dé un permiso- dijo la chica ya decidida.

-Un permiso? acerca de que o sobre qué?

-Quiero irme de la aldea por un tiempo volverle más fuerte, estar a la altura de Sasuke y Naruto, mejorar mis habilidades y aprender más justus médicos de otras aldeas, que mejor momento que este cuando ya las cosas están mejor en la aldea y hay mas chicas y chicos en el Hospital- dijo sakura poco a poco relajándose y viéndose decidida -Quiero irme por mi misma mejorar, si no está de acuerdo buscare la forma de irme de la aldea a la fuerza.

La Hokage la observo durante mucho tiempo, a Sakura se le hizo una eternidad.

-Está bien te daré el permiso por un tiempo, no me queda de otra de todas maneras- sakura sabía que si había manera de que le impidieran irse pero no lo dijo no quería darle ideas -Tengo condiciones para darte tu permiso y que te vayas bien de la aldea:

Primero te iras dentro de 2 meses.

Segundo necesito que prepares y ayudes a las chicas para que sepan cómo se maneja el hospital bajo cualquier situación de riesgo cuanto tú ya no te encuentres.

Así también te da tiempo para despedirte y lo más importante No te iras sola yo escogeré a alguien para que te acompañe en toda tu ausencia un jounin.

Pese a todas sus Dictaduras Sakura acepto podía con todo, lo único que le desagradaba era la idea de ir acompañada pero no podía hacer más - Porque dentro de 2 meses?

-Porque en ese tiempo Naruto terminara su entrenamiento y será nombrado Hokage y así no podrá ir detrás de ti al irte de la aldea.

Sakura agradeció por el permiso y por ya tener planeado en solo unos momentos su ida de la aldea se retiró de la habitación con un nudo en el estómago ya estaba se iba ya era seguro no había vuelta atrás en el camino a casa se puso a pensar a quien le podrían asignar para acompañarla en su viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo quedaban 2 semanas para que se fuera de la aldea en la que había vivido toda su vida, ya había hablado con sus padres ellos aunque al principio no estuvieran de acuerdo con la decisión de su hija poco a poco fueron aceptándola ya no podían hacer nada ella podría tomar sus decisiones por si misma acerca de su vida, le dieron consejos acerca de todo lo que sabían ellos y acerca de cualquier tema que ella quisiera saber ya que pasaría mucho tiempo para que los volviera a ver de nuevo los abrazo, beso y lloro con ellos en su agobiante y triste despedida, a nadie le gusta separarse de sus padres.

La despedida de Uno fue un mar de lágrimas, desastrosa, drástica y sumamente triste. Se despedía de su mejor amiga a la que conocía desde que eran pequeñas la rubia tampoco se tomó muy bien la noticia no entendía porque ella quería marcharse alejarse de todos sus seres queridos por Sasuke. Pese a todo se marchó molesta con Sakura ya que esta no quiso aceptar que se vaya con ella porque la rubia quería acompañarle pero no entendía que la peli rosa quería hacer el viaje sola sin ayuda de nadie y por sus propios méritos.

Estaba a dos semanas de su viaje y se encontraba yendo a la torre de la hokage para que le avisara con quien se iría en su largo viaje, cuando lo vio del otro lado de la calle en su uniforme de Ambu con su marcara de felino y con su tatuaje de su abanico que se mostraba con todo su esplendor en su hombro izquierdo, sakura lo reconoció sin mirar su tatuaje reciente y sin verle la cara por la máscara.

El chico por el cual ella se la pasaba desvelada pensando en el en cual a solo verle le entraban los nervios, su corazón se aceleraba, se le erizaba el vello de la piel y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca, estaba como siempre atractivo hasta la medula, alto , musculoso, y sexy.

Lo observo durante un corto periodo de tiempo pero la peli rosa ya le había dado toda una no-sutil escaneada de arriba a abajo y también se percató de que no se encontraba solo estaba con su equipo esa chica pelirroja, el chico con el peli naranja y el de los dientes afilados.

De seguro acababan de llegar porque todos estaban sucios y se veían cansados y eso significaba que iban al mismo lugar que ella, Sakura sabía que se toparían pero antes de que le entraran los nervios de encontrarse con el sola en el camino una persona la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi-sensei como esta? creí que estaba en una misión!- hablaba la chica un poco sorprendida pero agradecida por no estar sola le dio una sonrisa típica de ella amable.

-yo! Hola pequeña, vendo a hablar con tsunade - responde indiferente- según tengo entendido me necesita para una misión de largo tiempo.

En ese momento todos estaban reunidos en la puerta de la torre de la hokage por un lado esta Sakura y Kakashi y por el otro Sasuke y su equipo detrás de él.

-Sasuke no esperaba verte aquí en estos momentos-dijo su sensei-Creí que estabas en una misión lejos de la aldea.

-Hmnp- sasuke lo volteo a ver- Terminamos la misión antes, nada nuevo, para nosotros las distancias no son gran cosa, Sakura - dijo su nombre tan indiferente que le molesto a la pelirrosa ese esa su típico saludo proveniente del hacia ella.

-Sasuke-kun me alegra saber de ustedes- dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa falsa que no paso desapercibida por su sensei ni el susodicho ella también podía jugar al juego de la indiferencia- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con lady tsunade- fue su despedida sintiendo la mirada de todos en su espalda al irse de manera tan rápida.

Llego lo más rápido posible a la oficina de la Hokage, deberían de darle un premio por la huida más rápida ahora todos sabrían que lo estaba evitando.

.

.

.

.

.

Holis!

Espero que les guste este fic salió de mi cabeza apenas hace una semana y ps me dio ganas de publicarlo para ver como lo aceptaban o si les gustaba, me gustaría que si si les llamo mínimo la atención ps que me dejen un comentario se los agradecería mucho saludos y espero al menos un comentario acerca de que les parece este fic. Cuídense nos vemos!


End file.
